99 Things You Probably Didn't Know About Constance Abery
by Just-Me-and-My-Brain
Summary: A series of short stories involving my OC from my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, "The Silver Heart".
1. The Cold Hard Facts

_Authors Note: Hello all~ This is just a series of stories I've decided to write in my spare time. I might update often or... well... not. My plans for this story is to write a short blurb ("short" being however long I decide short is based on how good of an idea for a story I have) about each fact on this list. If you do the math, that means that, including this chapter, it'll end up being a whopping 100 chapters. I'll also be adding extra hilarious stuff to each chapter. (Hilarious being a total over-estimate based on how I'm not really that funny and so it'll probably be funny to me and actually be crap.) You have been warned._

**99 Things You Probably Didn't Know About Constance Abery**

1. She doesn't enjoy traveling often.

2. Undertaker accidentally stepped on her left hand while she was his student. The accident caused three broken bones

3. It causes her discomfort to make a fist with that hand as the bones didn't entirely heal correctly.

4. The first time she got drunk, she was still in school. She insulted the dean. She's never gotten drunk again.

5. Undertaker has been her only romantic relationship.

6. Undertaker tried to teach her how to drive a cart while mentoring her. She hit and killed a dog. She's avoided driving ever since.

7. She was hospitalized for hypothermia after falling into the river.

8. She slept with a friend while she was a student of Undertaker's, just to see if it would irritate Undertaker. It did.

9. She went to visit her parents after she passed her test. They weren't excited to see her. She hasn't had any form of contact with them since.

10. Despite what some think, she still believes in God.

11. The best day of her life was when her first student passed his test.

12. The worst day of her life was when she realized she couldn't protect her students all their lives.

13. She's thought about having kids but never liked the idea of taking care of small children.

14. She enjoys cooking.

15. She taught herself how to cook because she once gave Undertaker and herself food poisoning.

16. She's never had an issue with being in a relationship with her former teacher.

17. She experiences both extreme pain and extreme numbness in her right arm since the accident with William. She's never told him.

18. While still in school, she killed a human out of curiosity. Undertaker found her. He was able to talk the dean out of expelling her.

19. Undertaker took her on as an apprentice because he didn't think anyone else would take her, let alone be able to handle her.

20. She hates Guy Helier more than Thomas Ellen.

21. Ever since falling in the river, she's felt a very slight uneasiness on bridges.

22. She's also never gone swimming for recreational purposes since.

23. Her biggest fear is that Undertaker will do something terrible and damn himself.

24. She's stopped going to the cemetery because there are too many graves to visit.

25. The first time he saw a reaper killed, she questioned is she was making the right career choice.

26. She finds herself sometimes understanding how a reaper could fall.

27. She's caught herself wondering if she could fall.

28. She fully blames herself for Theodore Eudo's injury.

29. She has minor claustrophobia.

30. Thomas had sent her a letter saying he was leaving, had made some life-changing decisions, and thanked her and Undertaker for being such good friends. She received it three days after he was killed.

31. She keeps the letter buried in her nightstand drawer.

32. Undertaker knows about the letter and, despite her arguments that he should, has never read the letter.

33. She has a scar on the side of her right thigh from her femur tearing through her skin when she broke her leg. (Femur open fracture)

34. She broke her leg by falling down her stairs.

35. She was upstairs because she was taking care of Anthony, who had the flu.

36. She also had a concussion from hitting her head on the wall at the bottom of the steps.

37. She was highly unskilled with a scythe while she was a student.

38. One week after the accident where she cut off Undertaker's pinky, she accidentally put the scythe blade through his foot.

39. Undertaker and her have a life outside of training students… they just don't find it very entertaining.

40. When she really thinks about it, she wouldn't change anything about her life.

41. She's not a great swimmer.

42. Her teachers used to tell her she wouldn't be a good reaper because of the way she was.

43. She doesn't have a favorite holiday.

44. She often gives candy to human children.

45. She likes her hair better white than red.

46. She once injured Undertaker during an argument. (She went to stab a knife into a cutting board without looking first… she stabbed the knife through his hand.)

47. Ethan once jumped out of her closet to scare her. She broke his arm in two places before realizing who he was.

48. She's been in many serious fistfights. Some with her students.

49. When she gets truly angry, she would rather fight than talk it out. She does her best to repress these feelings.

50. When she was 17 she briefly contemplated suicide because her brother had been killed by a demon.

51. Other than the dean of the school, Undertaker is the only one who knows she had a brother.

52. The scariest moment of her life was when Undertaker left for a late night mission and disappeared for three days.

53. When she was a kid, she wished she could be human because it seemed simpler.

54. She isn't afraid to die.

55. She's only broken one pair of glasses.

56. Both she and Undertaker have trained themselves to fight without their glasses on.

57. She doesn't have a favorite color.

58. Her favorite season is fall.

59. She doesn't want to live forever.

60. She sometimes wishes she could do something artistic.

61. One of her favorite memories is dancing with Undertaker in her kitchen.

62. For her 900th birthday, Undertaker surprised her with 900 roses. He forgot to remove the thorns.

63. Her least favorite part of the job is reaping children.

64. She can sleep through storms. (And Undertaker's complaining when _he_ can't.)

65. She makes different flavors of bone-cookies, but never tells Undertaker what flavor each batch is. He enjoys the surprise.

66. She hates doing paperwork because it's tedious.

67. She's bad at spelling.

68. It took her seven hours to pick out a scythe design.

69. She's always had the same scythe.

70. Anthony gave her a cherry tree to plant in her yard. It died during a storm. She replaced it with the one that's there now. She never told him.

71. He knows, but hasn't told her so. He knew because, when she replaced the cherry tree, she bought a different species on accident.

72. It takes her 2+ hours to brush her hair in the morning.

73. She doesn't like spiders.

74. She likes snakes.

75. Cats don't like her. (They hiss and growl if she gets too close.)

76. Dogs tend to follow her around, even if she's invisible. She doesn't mind.

77. She's gotten flak for not wearing a skirt. She doesn't care.

78. She's stolen Undertaker's coat on many occasions.

79. She has matching ear piercings to Undertakers.

80. She painted her house yellow because no one else in the neighborhood had a yellow house.

81. She's hard of hearing in her left ear because it was cut off once in a fight with a demon.

82. She's only had one female student.

83. It took her two years to learn how to fight in heels.

84. While Undertaker's student, she had a habit of putting small animals (rats, frogs, snakes) in his robes when he wasn't looking.

85. She dislikes wearing gloves because she feels like she can't feel things properly.

86. She doesn't have a favorite student.

87. She doesn't like cake.

88. Her favorite dessert is spiced apple pie.

89. She enjoys making "snow cream" in the winter.

90. She and Undertaker celebrate their birthday on the same day. They don't know if they have the same birthday, it's just convenient for them.

91. She loves to sleep under the stars in the summer.

92. She likes to sleep with the window open, even in the winter.

93. She likes to climb trees.

94. She once got sick and had laryngitis. She couldn't talk for two months.

95. She's one of five legendary reapers (that are alive).

96. Even though she needs to teach students how to reap souls, in her spare time she is more typically assigned to hunt demons.

97. Theodore is her second-best friend (the first being Undertaker).

98. Constance and Undertaker originally had separate offices. They combined them after a hole was made through their shared wall during a storm.

99. She had a student once who failed the test. She remained his teacher for another year and helped him pass.


	2. The Joys of Traveling

_**1. She doesn't enjoy traveling often.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Joys of Traveling<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, my dear?" Undertaker glided into the living room with his suitcase, the front door left hanging open in his brisk entrance.<p>

"Huh?" Was Constance's uncouth response as she appeared behind him, shutting the door after leaving her room to welcome her mate.

"We're going to visit Oliver, aren't we?" The silver-haired man set the large bag down next to the wall and sat comfortably on the couch.

"Oh." Abery sighed tiredly and shook her head as she headed for the kitchen. "I forgot."

Undertaker watched her disappear into the other room and lazily rose from his spot and followed her into the large space, curiously watching her drain a glass of water.

"What's wrong with that?" His smile was small and gentle as he leaned on the counter and hummed his question.

"We just got back from visiting Anthony." Constance held in another sigh as she shrugged, putting the cup back in the cabinet after drying it off with a rag. "I'm not…" This time she was unable to contain the sigh.

"Do you want to cancel?" The tall and thin man made his way around the island to embrace the woman.

"No. No… I just…" Constance shrugged again before yawning. "I'm still tired from visiting Anthony."  
>"You can sleep in the carriage." Undertaker's smile widened, his lanky arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a strong hug.<p>

"You know I can't sleep in carriages. And I'm lucky if I don't get sick." Constance's face paled into a sick green color at the very thought of sitting in the small space while it bumped and swayed along the road.

"Do you need help packing your bags?" Undertaker pulled away slightly so he could look at her face.

"No. Give me a few minutes." Constance slowly broke away from her mate, growing nauseous in anticipation of the long road ahead.


	3. Oops

_**2. Undertaker accidentally stepped on her left hand while she was his student. The accident caused three broken bones.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oops<strong>

* * *

><p>Constance collapsed after the rigorous exercises she'd completed, sitting down heavily before continuing to pant, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs as sweat dripped down her forehead.<p>

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Undertaker growled and rolled his eyes at his student's over-dramatized acting, watching her lean back on her hands.

"Maybe for _you_." Abery glared over at him from his position near the training equipment, panting slowly dying down.

Undertaker sighed with annoyance and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes and setting his feet in motion to walk to the bench on the other side of the room.

His headache was getting worse.

And he wanted to kill his student.

Would he get in trouble for that?

Yes.

Would it help him in getting rid of his headache (if not ridding himself of it entirely)?

Yes.

So was it worth it?

Yes.

Undertaker felt his ankle roll awkwardly as his heel touched down over a soft and uneven surface, a pained and shocked shout filling the room at the same time.

He hadn't yelled. He was sure of it. So who…

He replaced his glasses on his nose and glanced down at his student innocently finding her glaring flames at him, left hand cradled tightly in her lap.

"What happened?" He stared at her with a bored expression, not honestly caring what she was carrying on about.

"You stepped on my hand!" Constance accused, wincing as she pulled her non-dominant hand into his view to revel an ugly red and purple color exploding it, swelling already starting to take hold.

"Oops." Undertaker shrugged, continuing to the bench to grab a drink of water.

"Oops? _Oops?!_" Constance stood up and stumbled after him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You step on your student's hand and all you have to say is _oops_?"

Undertaker raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small, arrogant smile- replying with a subtle "Yeah." before taking another sip of water.

"Well look at it!" Abery showed him the hand again, swelling having increased a surprising amount during the few seconds between the last showing and now.

"Ooh!" Undertaker chuckled lightly. "We should probably get that looked at."

Constance's glare increased ten-fold.

"Well, my dear, I'm sure it's fine but lets go get it looked at anyways." Undertaker smiled in mock sympathy, setting his cup down and guiding her towards the door.


	4. Strange

_**3. It causes her discomfort to make a fist with that hand as the bones didn't entirely heal correctly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Strange <strong>

* * *

><p>Constance balled her left hand into a weak fist, the strength that was once there- should still be there- was no longer apparent.<p>

She could feel discomfort slowly welling up inside like how thick blood oozes from an infected wound.

She unbent her hand to release the pain and felt her hand steadily lose the tingling sensation it had.

It had been ten years. Why her hand was still hurting was a mystery. The doctors had said her hand had healed fine.

Strange.

Very strange.

Was it possible the doctors were wrong?

She pondered this for a moment before deciding that since it ultimently didn't affect her performance on the field, it didn't really matter.


End file.
